Anel em Forma de Coração
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Nodame olha para mim como se não acreditasse nos seus olhos. Eu abro a caixinha vermelha de veludo. Ela prende a respiração, assim como eu. Ela vê o anel em forma de coração, idêntico ao colar". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nodame Cantabile, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Tomoko Ninomiya. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem intenção de lucrar nada com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Heart Shaped Ring", de paintedoll. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **P.S.:** A autora me pediu para postar o link da fic original, e, por mim, tudo bem. Segue abaixo o link (não está 100% completo porque não tem como o link aparecer por completo no Fanfiction, isso eu já aprendi):

: / / w w w . fanfiction s / 12214519 / 1 / Heart-Shaped-ring

* * *

 **ANEL EM FORMA DE CORAÇÃO**

Nodame olha para mim como se não acreditasse nos seus olhos. Eu abro a caixinha vermelha de veludo. Ela prende a respiração assim como eu. Ela vê o anel em forma de coração, idêntico ao colar.

\- Chiaki-senpai ? - disse ela, gaguejando. Eu segurei-lhe a mão e tentei colocar o anel no seu dedo anelar. Ele encaixa apenas até metade do caminho, ela se encolhe, eu me esforço mais. Agora foi-se o romantismo da situação, porque parece que eu a machuquei.

\- _Itai !_ Senpai, isso dói ! - ela fez uma careta, massageando o dedo.

\- Precisa caber, deixe-me tentar novamente - eu disse, ainda tentando encaixar o anel no dedo dela. Ela, relutantemente, mantém a posição da mão, enquanto eu me reposiciono.

\- Nodame deve estar ganhando peso, senpai - eu parei de tentar, deve ser isso. Eu me lembro de quando medi secretamente o seu dedo anelar quando ela estava dormindo, no mês passado.

\- Como você consegue ganhar tanto peso em apenas um mês, Nodame ? - eu perguntei, irritado com o fato de os meus planos não funcionarem. Ela olhou para os meus pés.

\- Eu estou muito feliz com senpai, então eu como muito - disse ela, murmurando. Eu olhei para o anel, suspirando pesadamente, e coloquei-o de volta na caixa, e quando tentei colocar a caixa no meu bolso, ela gritou comigo.

\- NÃO ! Deixe-me ficar com ele, senpai quer me dar o anel direito, então deixe-me ficar com ele - disse ela, tomando-me a caixa.

\- Nodame, deixe-me devolvê-lo à loja, para que eles possam dar-lhe o tamanho correto - eu tento acalmá-la. Ela olhou para mim sem acreditar.

\- DE JEITO NENHUM, este é o meu anel, senpai não pode tomá-lo novamente de Nodame - disse ela, ferida.

\- _BAKA !_ Eu não estou tomando-o de você, eu só quero trocá-lo por um do seu tamanho, agora - eu disse, impacientemente, tentando tirar a caixa da mão dela. Ela se recusa e coloca a caixa na sua bolsa. Eu tento tirá-lo da bolsa, mas ela move o corpo rapidamente, então eu agarro apenas o ar.

\- NÃO, Nodame vai fazer dieta - Eu reviro os meus olhos, Nodame, fazendo dieta ? Bem, talvez amanhã a Terra vá parar de girar. Mas, quando eu a vejo tão determinada, eu tento cooperar.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou lhe dar duas semanas. Você pode tentar a sua dieta - ela sorri intensamente, tão feliz que também faz sentir-me feliz. Ela me abraçou abrupta e calorosamente e me beijou nos lábios. Garota tola, por que está tão feliz por eu ter permitido que faça dieta ? Ninguém que eu conheça gosta de fazer dieta. O beijo dela, de repente, faz com que eu me esqueça do que estou tentando fazer, em primeiro lugar.

\- _Mukya,_ Nodame está tão feliz ! - diz ela, em voz alta.

\- Nodame, pare de me abraçar - disse eu, tentando afastá-la. Ela ainda se agarrava a mim, um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Todo mundo começa a olhar para nós, ao ouvir o seu grito. Nós estamos no meio do parque, no Jardim das Tulherias, sentados próximos à grande lagoa. Sua cadeira inclinada de um jeito estranho e, é claro, como sempre acontece com ela:

\- _Gyabooo_ \- disse ela, gravemente. Eu olhei para ela em minha própria cadeira; como eu posso amar esta garota tola, eu ainda não consigo entender. O que eu sei é que não consigo viver sem ela nem por um único dia.

 _Dia 1_

\- Nodame tem que fazer dieta. Desculpe, senpai, mesmo que tudo o que você esteja cozinhando seja delicioso, eu não posso comer depois das sete da manhã - disse ela com firmeza. Eu acabei de cozinhar frango com laranja com fettuccine e creme para dois. Eu posso ver as suas narinas se mexendo. Ela engole e bebe o seu _Ocha._

\- Eu perguntei a Kiyora, ela disse que _Ocha_ é bom para fazer dieta - disse ela novamente, olhando para a xícara, tentando evitar o meu olhar sobre ela. Eu apenas me aproximei dela, coloquei os pratos na mesa, comecei a comer. Eu estou morrendo de fome, devido ao meu próximo concerto, pulei o almoço. Ela olha para mim com raiva. Ela fez uma careta.

\- Como você consegue comer, enquanto Nodame está de dieta - ela disse, irritada. Eu não digo uma palavra, apenas continuo a desfrutar da minha refeição. Ela bebe o seu _Ocha_ furiosamente. De repente, eu ouço o ronco do seu estômago. Ela coloca a mão na sua barriga. Ela deve estar faminta, ela olhou para baixo.

\- Coma - eu disse brevemente. Ela me olhou com tristeza, recusando.

\- Você está com fome, então coma - eu disse novamente. Ela hesitou, mas começou a olhar para o seu prato, então começou a cheirar arduamente, como um cachorro. Eu bati na cabeça dela.

\- Pare com isso, coma agora - eu disse asperamente, ela sorriu e então começou a comer.

\- Talvez só metade, Nodame não consegue recusar a comida de senpai, como pode recusar, é tão gostoso - disse ela, dando desculpas. Ela comeu rapidamente em apenas cinco minutos, terminou tudo, agora começou a lamber os pratos. O que aconteceu com a Nodame de apenas meia porção ?

\- _Gyabooo,_ Nodame comeu tudo - ela pareceu chocada ao ver o seu prato esvaziado. Eu ri, do fundo do meu coração eu estou feliz por ela comer a minha comida.

 _Dia 2_

\- Nodame não vai comer ! - ela exclamou. Eu me sentei no sofá do apartamento, lendo a partitura. Eu só perguntei, despreocupadamente, o que ela quer para o jantar. Ela me olha com ferocidade. Eu estremeço com o modo como ela olha para mim. Acabei de almoçar com atraso, às cinco horas, então eu não estou com fome. Ela é a única com a qual eu estou preocupado.

\- Nodame não vai falhar, eu vou fazer o anel se encaixar - disse ela, levantando-se, e correndo para o seu próprio apartamento.

 _Dia 3_

Estou tendo um jantar festivo com todos os membros da Orquestra Roux-Marlet. Tentei pedir-lhe para ir comigo, a princípio ela hesitou, mas me acompanhou. Ela se senta, recusando-se a comer o que há nos pratos, mas quando a pessoa ao lado dela começou a comer, ela não consegue conter a sua fome, ela come como se tivesse ficado sem comer durante uma semana. Depois que a festa termina, ela parece odiar o fato de que ter comido muito. Ela olhou para baixo durante todo o caminho para casa.

\- Nodame, está tudo bem, nós ainda podemos mudar o tamanho do anel - eu quebrei o silêncio. Abracei-a. Eu senti o cheiro de lavanda, ela estava se lavando regularmente com shampoo agora, o que me surpreendeu.

\- Não, eu quero encaixar o anel que você me deu antes - disse ela obstinadamente, beliscando os próprios dedos.

 _Dia 4_

Ela chegou tarde ao meu apartamento esta noite, o seu rosto verde. Ela se restringe muito, agora eu comecei a me arrepender por ter lhe dado o anel. Eu deveria levá-la comigo à loja. Mas a loja fica em Tóquio, e eu realmente evitava viajar de avião, mesmo com ela tendo me curado.

\- Nodame, você precisa comer - eu disse-lhe. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso débil.

\- Está tudo bem, senpai, eu acabei de comer - disse ela, claramente mentindo. Ela sentou-se no sofá, debilitada. Eu cozinhei bastante para ela, para poder atraí-la para comer. Ela parecia desgostosa com os pratos que eu tinha acabado de servir. Isso fere um pouco os meus sentimentos, mas eu ainda procuro tentá-la. Eu pego uma colher de macarrão com queijo, tentando alimentá-la.

\- Diga aaah - eu ponho a colher sobre os seus lábios rosados. Ela faz uma careta.

\- Não, senpai, eu comi - disse ela lentamente, olhando para o macarrão com queijo. Espero que ela esteja tentada. A princípio ela pareceu tentada, mas desviou o olhar.

\- Nodame, você precisa comer - eu nunca imaginei, nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens, ter que persuadir Nodame a comer.

\- Nodame está cansada, senpai, talvez Nodame deva ir para casa - disse ela lentamente, me chocando. Ela não está se comportando como ela. Eu me recusei a deixá-la ir naquele estado.

\- Nodame, por favor, fique - eu pedi, segurando-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para mim, surpresa. Eu nunca tinha lhe pedido para ficar, antes.

\- Sério, senpai ? - ela perguntou, eu assenti, prendendo-a em meu abraço. Meu coração doía ao vê-la assim, eu tinha que fazê-la comer novamente de alguma forma, mas agora eu só quero senti-la em meus braços.

 _Dia 5_

Nodame esqueceu a dieta hoje, desde que recebeu as entregas mensais da sua família. Eu não sei porque o endereço é o do meu apartamento.

\- Vamos comer, senpai, Nodame faz _nabemono_ \- ela ficou excitada. Eu não gosto muito da bagunça que ela faz para cozinhar _nabemono,_ mas pelo menos ela está comendo. Eu me sento ao lado dela e pego a tigela que ela me dá.

\- Aah, é tão bom, eu quero que nós possamos ter o nosso _kotatsu_ em casa - ela proclamou, fechando os olhos, saboreando o gosto na sua boca. Eu também adoro sentir o _kotatsu,_ eu lembro-me de quando ela o trouxe pela primeira vez ao meu apartamento, e eu dormi demais nele. Mas vê-la assim também me faz sentir um calor repentino.

 _Dia 6_

Mais uma vez eu dormi no sofá, eu me acordo com Nodame acariciando o meu braço. Eu fico entorpecido, mas não quero acordá-la. Então eu só me sento caído no sofá, olhando para o seu rosto calmo. Alguns dos seus cabelos caíram-lhe sobre a bochecha. Eu escondo-os gentilmente por trás das orelhas. Ela sentiu o meu toque e agitou-se.

\- Chiaki-senpai, está encaixando - disse ela, em seu sonho, sorrindo. Senti um súbito desejo de beijá-la. Seus lábios cor-de-rosa separaram-se um pouco. Eu me inclino lentamente tentando beijá-la, mas então ela abre os olhos, acorda. Pisca os olhos. Eu me sento de imediato, fazendo-a cair asperamente no chão.

\- _Gyaboo,_ senpai _itai !_ \- ela disse lentamente, afagando a cabeça. Meu rosto ficou vermelho, ela percebeu o que eu estava tentando fazer ? Parece que não, porque agora ela está tentando ficar de pé segurando a mesa.

\- Senpai, se você quer beijar Nodame, por favor, faça isso adequadamente - ela disse confidencialmente. Meu rosto, que já estava vermelho, ficou mais vermelho ainda. Eu joguei a almofada sobre ela, mas ela correu feliz para o banheiro.

\- Nodame vai tomar banho agora, se você quiser, pode se juntar a mim, senpai - disse ela, antes de entrar no banheiro. Eu finjo estar ocupado com a leitura da minha partitura.

Nodame não vem ao meu apartamento esta noite, ela diz que teve lição extra com o Prof. Auclair, então ela vai diretamente para o seu próprio apartamento. É apenas uma noite, mas eu sinto a falta dela, ela sempre tem alguma coisa, por menor que seja, para me animar.

 _Dia 7_

Hoje ela não veio novamente, como ela pode estar mais ocupada do que eu, eu não entendo. Tudo o que eu sei é que sinto a falta dela.

 _Dia 8_

Já faz uma semana da sua tentativa de dieta, ela chegou tarde novamente, o Prof. Auclair continua dando-lhe lições extras. Mas ela ainda consegue vir ao meu apartamento. Ela senta-se no sofá parecendo cansada, mas sorrindo para mim.

\- Nodame sente falta de senpai - ela diz. Eu também senti falta dela, mas não vou dizer-lhe isso. Apenas acenei com a cabeça.

\- Como está a sua lição ? - eu perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dela. Ela olhou para mim, suspirando.

\- Eu odeio Litz - eu ri com a sua resposta. Ela sorri ao me ouvir rir. Ela pôs a cabeça no meu ombro. Normalmente eu a empurro, mas eu senti falta dela, por isso quero sentir o seu calor.

\- Você comeu, Nodame ? - eu perguntei. Ela assente com a cabeça. Eu não sei se é verdade ou não, mas espero que ela esteja falando a verdade, ela parece muito cansada, mesmo sem dieta.

\- Eu jantei com Kuroki e Tanya, você sabia que eles estão namorando agora ? - disse ela, aconchegando-se e cheirando a minha camisa, isso faz cócegas.

\- Pare com isso - eu relutantemente, afastei a cabeça dela do meu corpo.

\- _Mukya,_ eu tinha me recarregado ! - ela grita, excitada.

 _Dia 9_

Ela disse que tinha algo a fazer, por isso não vem ao meu apartamento. Eu me pergunto o que ela está fazendo, talvez eu tenha que visitar o conservatório, mas eu estou bastante ocupado com o meu agendamento. Eu realmente tenho que impor um prazo na minha agenda.

 _Dia 10_

Ela não telefonou e não veio ao meu apartamento, eu telefonei para os amigos dela, mas ninguém sabe onde ela está. Sei que faz apenas dois dias que eu não a encontro, mas sinto a falta dela. Onde ela pode estar ?

 _Dia 11_

Eu esperei sua ligação ou mensagem de texto o dia todo, mas ela não fez nenhuma das duas coisas. Eu tentei telefonar para ela, mas a linha estava ocupada. Mando mensagens, mas ela não responde. Ela está brava comigo ? Eu não fiz nada de errado, não é ? Senti um pequeno calafrio atrás do pescoço, eu a empurrei ou fui ríspido com ela na noite anterior, mas não é o mesmo de sempre ? Eu odeio me sentir desamparado.

 _Dia 12_

Kuroki e Tanya me visitam, eles estão me perguntando sobre Nodame. Eu só quero gritar agora, sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso a eles. Onde está você, Nodame ? Ela está ausente da escola por três dias, agora. O Prof. Auclair não sabe nada sobre isso, ele disse que Nodame faltou por três dias e que, no último dia em que ela veio, ela estava muito cansada. Ela nunca perde a sua aula, e eu odeio o modo como ele disse que ela estava cansada. É tudo por minha culpa. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento a esse respeito. Eu tiro um dia de folga e tento encontrá-la, em todos os lugares que conheço, mas ninguém a viu.

 _Dia 13_

Estou deprimido agora. Não consegui encontrá-la em parte alguma. Na sua sala de aulas, na sua sala de música. No seu apartamento, no meu antigo apartamento, lugares em que nós estivemos. Eu a perdi, o celular dela agora está desligado. A contragosto, eu visito a delegacia de polícia e a embaixada, para reportar isso, como Kuroki sugeriu. Já não consigo mais pensar. Não me dou conta que significa tudo para mim. Ela torna-se uma pessoa desaparecida.

 _Dia 14_

Eu passei o dia no apartamento dela. Preciso estar pelos seus arredores. A sala está uma bagunça, como de costume. Inconscientemente eu começo a limpá-la, preciso fazer algo. Não posso simplesmente ficar sentado sem fazer nada. O amontoado de lixo aos poucos vai desaparecendo, eu também limpo o quarto. Quando eu sinto a cama dela, eu só quero me deitar e senti-la. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fico deitado ali, sonhando acordado, até ouvir algo.

\- Nodame ? - eu me levanto, olhando pela escuridão. Eu a vejo com a sua estúpida sacola de piano, os cabelos mais sujos do que em qualquer outro dia. Ela está imunda, eu posso sentir o odor de lixo do seu corpo. Ela está olhando para baixo, numa pose estranha.

\- Nodame, é você ? - eu perguntei novamente. Corro através da sala, encontrando-a apática. Eu rapidamente a abraço. Ela está aqui, não está desaparecida. Eu realmente posso abraçá-la e senti-la entre meus braços. Ela permanece em silêncio. Eu inclino-lhe o rosto olhando diretamente para ela, ela desvia o olhar.

\- Chiaki-senpai, Nodame precisa se recuperar - ela disse lentamente, pondo o braço ao redor do meu corpo, me abraçando firmemente e sentindo o meu cheiro. Ela me faz cócegas, como sempre, mas eu continuo a abraçá-la. Eu não quero perdê-la novamente.

\- Nodame, onde você esteve ? - eu perguntei, após algum tempo. Ela ainda estava em meu abraço. Ela olhou para mim, assustada.

\- Me desculpe, senpai - disse ela, depois enterrando o rosto no meu peito novamente.

\- O que você quer dizer com me desculpe, o que aconteceu ? - eu tentei ver o seu rosto. Ela me abraça firmemente, recusa-se a me olhar nos olhos - Nodame ! - eu a repreendo. Ela acorda do seu devaneio e me solta.

\- Chiaki-senpai, Nodame não pode mais fazer dieta - disse ela, após uma longa pausa. Dieta ? Ela está desaparecida há quase uma semana, e está falando sobre dieta ?

\- Esqueça isso. Só não me deixe outra vez, está bem ? - eu disse, um pouco zangado . Ela olhou tristemente para mim, subitamente cheia de lágrimas. Novamente eu tomei-a nos braços.

\- Mas senpai, eu realmente não deveria mais fazer dieta - as lágrimas finalmente desceram-lhe pelo rosto, afastando-me.

\- Eu lhe disse que nós sempre podemos mudar o tamanho, Nodame - eu tentei me aproximar dela novamente.

\- Não, não podemos, porque eu o perdi - ela chorou. O que foi que ela disse ? Ela perdeu-o ? Agora tudo faz sentido. Ela o perdeu, então procurou-o em todos os lugares. Estúpida Nodame !

\- Você perdeu o anel, Nodame ? - eu perguntei, irritado. Ela assentiu lentamente a cabeça e olhou infantilmente para mim, esperando ser repreendida.

\- Nodame não o encontrou. Nodame o procurou até mesmo no lixo da cidade - ela disse, em sua defesa. Eu não acredito nos meus ouvidos, mas o meu nariz acredita nela. Eu a agarrei, levantando-a e empurrando-a para o banheiro.

\- Vá tomar banho e lavar os seus cabelos agora - eu gritei-lhe. Ela dá um pulinho e então corre para o banheiro.

Eu esperei-a tomar banho e então terminei de limpar o quarto dela, e de repente eu vejo aquilo debaixo de uma pilha de roupa suja, aquela caixinha vermelha de veludo. Meu coração batia rapidamente, enquanto eu tentava abrir a caixinha. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro, usando apenas uma toalha, a água ainda escorrendo dos seus cabelos.

\- Senpai ! - ela grita, olhando para a caixinha vermelha. Ela corre até mim e agarra a caixinha.

\- Você encontrou. Você encontrou a minha caixinha ! - disse ela, apressadamente abrindo a caixinha. O anel em forma de coração parecia magnífico. O rubi brilha na luz. Eu segurei a mão dela, e, sem pensar, tentei colocá-lo no dedo. Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Nodame fracassou com a dieta, senpai, ele não vai caber - mas ele desliza perfeitamente no seu dedo. Ela deve ter perdido muito peso por causa da busca, eu estou tão feliz que beijei-a de repente. Ela congelou por um instante, mas correspondeu ao meu beijo, colocando a mão na minha cabeça, brincando com os meus cabelos. Os beijos dela me deixam em êxtase. Eu estou voando bem acima das nuvens agora, não que eu me queixe, desde que eu esteja com ela.

\- Megumi, eu te amo - eu sibilo entre beijos. Ela ficou surpresa, esta é a primeira vez que eu digo-lhe estas palavras. Ela olhou para mim, sem palavras. Eu beijei-a outra vez, agora mais profundamente. Ela parece perplexa, mas continua retribuindo aos beijos.

\- Nodame também ama senpai - ela finalmente disse, após nós interrompermos o beijo. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça no ombro dela. Ela me abraça intimamente.

\- Nodame, você quer se casar comigo ? - a pergunta simplesmente veio à minha boca. Ela me olhou tão estranhamente solene. Do fundo do coração, eu espero que ela me surpreenda um pouco, mas ela fica ali de pé olhando para mim, talvez ela já esteja pronta para conhecer os meus sentimentos, afinal. O meu coração falhou uma batida.

\- Quero, senpai - ela disse suavemente aos meus ouvidos. O vento traz de volta as minhas lembranças de quando eu a vi pela primeira vez tocando piano no seu apartamento. Eu acho que me tornei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo neste momento.

\- Shinichi-kun, você vai terminar o que está planejando fazer ? - ela perguntou, me tentando. Oh, essa garota hentai, eu a beijei ainda mais profundamente, terminando o que eu pretendia fazer desde a primeira vez que a vi nesta toalha.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu pretendo escrever oneshots, mas eu me deixei levar, mas as histórias deles são sempre agradáveis de escrever e ler. Digam-me o que vocês acham, e obrigada por lerem a minha fic.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Nodame Cantabile (mais uma que deu trabalho, aliás). Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
